


The Shopping Mall

by MadokaFan1234



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/F, Writing request, also merry singmas everyone, but also out of fun, even though Becky only appeared for two minutes, i love the two porcupine gals, the first anniversary is soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadokaFan1234/pseuds/MadokaFan1234
Summary: Ash is dragged to the dreaded shopping mall by Becky, but maybe she'll end up finding something she likes...





	The Shopping Mall

**Author's Note:**

> yo I was on a pretty long hiatus but here's a new one shot. it was a writing request on amino.

It was 3:30 PM on a sunny Saturday afternoon. The sky was clear, the flowers were lovely, and everyone was bright and cheerful.

Except Ash. She was being dragged to the dreaded building by her new girlfriend.

"This isn't how I want to spend my Saturday, Becky!" Ash argued. Becky continued to pull her to the mall.

"C'mon, Ash!" She huffed. "It'll be fun!"

Ash scoffed. "Oh, sure. It'll be so much fun to watch random girls buy shoes and try on mascara."

Becky didn't listen to her and just persisted. "Oh...come....on!" She exclaimed, struggling to pull Ash, who wasn't moving. "You...could use....a makeover! And besides...it's my birthday!"

"Your birthday was three weeks ago," Ash snarked.

"Hey! That's still pretty close!"

Ash brought a hand to her head as Becky continued to bring her to the mall. She looked at her girlfriend, seeing the sweat pour down her face as she tried to pull her in. She was obviously trying really hard, and she did just want a day out together. Maybe just this once...

"Look, Bex," Ash was trying to bargain. "If I go to the mall today, you'll...you'll have to stop begging me to write a song about us!"

Becky's face lit up. "Deal!" She yelled, letting go of her grip.

Ash grimaced a bit, before following Becky inside. Sometimes it felt like she didn't even know what she liked. What was she getting herself in to? 

\---

"Where do you wanna go first?" Becky asked. She gripped Ash's hand firmly as she looked around the mall's various stores.

Ash groaned, annoyed by the seemingly endless array of makeup and lotion stores. "I don't know," she walked over to a map display in the center. The only stores she recognized were the random shops Becky mentioned every now and then. "How about you pick?" 

"Okay!" Chirping, Becky began to take Ash through the mall to wherever. 

Ash didn't look. She was just waiting for Becky to stop in some frilly dress shop or shoe store. All she did was buy clothes and makeup and whatever! Sure, she was cute, but when was it enough for her? She honestly just wanted a day alone with her...

"How about this?" 

Dreadfully, Ash turned her head to see what store Becky brought her to. She thought of the worst things imaginable...only to be surprised at what seemed to be a humble keychain kiosk.

"What's...this?" Ash asked, almost surprised at how shy the stand seemed to look. Just a simple wooden standup with some guitar charms hanging from the parasol.

Becky smiled. What a cute smile. "Oh, it's just a small keychain stand. I thought maybe you'd like it! You know, cause you always play your guitar and stuff!"

Ash blushed a bit, looking up at all the different keychains. There were all sorts of guitars, not even just electric. There were violins, cellos, ukeleles...maybe Becky would like a ukelele? 

She treaded her hand across the sorted arrays of guitars, each of them falling from her fingers after she slipped past them. All different colors and insignias. What to choose from?

There was an entirely black guitar, a skull and crossbones gracing the body. Spikes pointed on the side, making it hard to even touch.

"Looks like something Lance would buy..." Ash cringed. She heard Becky giggle behind her as she continued searching.

Finally, her hand landed on a single ruby red guitar. A glittering moon with a few small stars graced the bottom of the guitar. Ash felt an odd connection spark between it.

"Starlight?" Ash read the label. She took the keychain off the nail and handed it to the dog running the cash register. 

"That will be $5.00," she said, opening the cash register. 

Ash's eyes widened. Shit! She didn't have any money on her! She began patting her skirt, trying to find any spare change, until she saw Becky walk up to the cashier with her own $5.00 bill.

"Thank you," the dog said, handing Ash her keychain. 

Ash looked down at the small guitar in her hands, her thumb brushing against the smooth red surface. She looked at Becky, who was smiling at her proudly. 

"You like it?" She asked sweetly. 

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I do. Thanks for paying."

Becky waved her comment off. "Aww, it was nothing! I just want you to be happy!" She shook Ash's shoulder playfully.

Ash smirked at her action, rolling her eyes. "I guess you really know what I like," she commented. She had to admit, it was a nice kiosk.

Becky giggled a bit. "Oh, of course I do! You're my girlfriend!" She pecked Ash on the cheek, leaving a lip-gloss mark. 

Ash wiped it off, but smiled back at her. Huh. Maybe the shopping mall wasn't so bad after all.

"Now," Becky grabbed her hand again, pulling her deeper into the building. "How about some new clothes?"

Ash sighed. "Don't push it."

"Okay..." Becky replied, disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> soon


End file.
